


love where it’s supposed to be

by cupidelixir



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Introspection, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Stargazing, rating for minor language usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidelixir/pseuds/cupidelixir
Summary: Amity and Luz go stargazing...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	love where it’s supposed to be

Night time in the Boiling Isles is definitely an interesting sight. 

The stars shone brightly above the cliff’s edge. Each one illuminating its own part in the sky, some brighter than the others. Some dimmer than the rest. 

The keen moon stood directly in the center of the heavens. If you looked hard enough, you could almost make out a sage face, all knowing in its dealings below. 

And there, two girls basking in its glow. Gazing intensely at the stars. They were lying exactly 4.5 inches apart, Their hands only 2. 

There was a cool breeze outside, but the warmth of their bodies radiating off of eachother was enough to keep them heated. Perhaps it was also the stiff tension between the two, still awfully present even after all that had happened. 

Though it was tough, Amity had become comfortable with being uncomfortable. The tension becoming a constant in all her interactions. 

Luz pretended she didn’t see her, pretended she didn’t see her flushed red, pretended to ignore all the signs. It would be easier to just let the tension subside. 

Amity pretended to deny the truth, it would be easier that way.  _ It would be easier if she could just forget.  _

But Amity watched the stars intently, looking for the one that shone the brightest. She searched, but her gaze only kept circling back to the sight beside her. She was careful not to initiate eye contact. Watching from a semblance of a distance for Luz’s brilliant grin, the one that looked as if she had swallowed all the stars and the light radiated through her face. 

Her eyes casually shifted between the star beside her, and the telestial bodies above. Finding similarities and metaphors in the constellations and the one she admired. 

Amity wasn’t a poet. But if she was-- she would probably compare Luz to the moon; pulling her in like the ocean tides, soft and gentle, alluring, but with a sharp brightness of her own. Not as harsh and unforgiving as the sun. 

Luz may have been a human, but to  _ her, _ she might as well have been a celestial goddess. 

She wondered what had brought the sudden change. What switched flipped inside her mind from hatred, to envy, to veneration? And what made her suddenly deserving of this attention?

Amity just wanted to reach out and grab her hand tightly, roll into her chest and stay there for eternity under the moonlight. 

But she was scared. 

Luz stared at the moon, taking a moment to actually study its features in the silence. Then again, it was probably because she thought she saw Amity’s face in the crevices. Two thin craters in the shape of her eyes, a thin shadow close to the edge which looked just like her lips. 

_ Her lips.  _

It was just a coincidence, just a trivial thought in the millions cycling through her mind like a swift stream. It was wild, but Luz was sure she could fall asleep nestled in the grass under the stars. Time seemed to go a minute a second, and the soft rustling of the winds created a natural lullaby. As she was about to close her eyes, she snuck a peak at what she could argue was the prettiest sight under the sky. 

_ Her eyes.  _

When their eyes met, neither could look away. It was as if the eyes held a secret entrancing spell. One that would lock in place that moment forever. One that would slow time enough to study each other’s faces as long as they needed to. 

Amity’s face glowed red, but she didn’t look away. Instead she smiled, turning her whole body around and propping herself up on her elbow. 

“Soooo...Why here?”

Luz’s face tightened into a confused expression as she snapped out of her trance. “Huh?” 

“I mean, is there a reason you wanted to go stargazing with me tonight?” It was taking a bit of an effort not to let her face go pink again, but she was determined to find out. 

Though Amity was able to control her blush, Luz’s cheeks tinted slightly at the inquiry. “No, not really. I just wanted to hang out with you, that’s all.” 

_ There was that damn smile again _

It was never supposed to be like this. Amity had never felt this way before. The way she just made her heartbeat was intoxicating. It was difficult not to become addicted to her presence, or the way she lit up every room she entered into. 

Luz had a plan at one point, but as the night continued on it became so much harder to act on it. She had read way too many books. They always seemed to make it so easy. Perhaps her expectations of romance were just completely warped. It was easier to go back to pretending that way. 

Amity looked back at the stars above. Her heart felt like it would remove itself from her chest at any moment. Maybe it was just the rushing of the blood to her head, or the adrenaline of the moment coursing through her veins, but it felt like she had the confidence of the world. 

Like she could move her hand closer and grasp it in a tender hold. Like she could possibly move closer and closer until their 4.5 inches apart turned into 0. That maybe, she could give Luz that goddamn note. 

_ Nope.  _

Perhaps that would be a little too much. Sure, they were lazing under the stars, staring into each other's eyes as if they were a relaxing view. It was the perfect carbon copy set up for every cliche romance plot point probably in history. All they would have to do is watch the sun rise above them and this moment would take the cake. 

But that being said, it sure made this look a hell of a lot easier when it was the daring protagonist, reveling in their newfound confidence and love; and not two teenage girls, blushing crimson at the smallest bit of tensive conversation. 

Amity had kept that stupid note in her pocket ever since grom had happened. Not the original, if she was being honest. She rewrote it to include everything that her heart yearned for. 

Amity sure wasn’t a poet, but she definitely tried to be. 

_ She wanted to be.  _

If she was a poet, maybe it would make her feeling easier to express. She wanted to describe their love like Romeo and Juliet. Unlikely, but true. Finding love in a hopeless place. But that sounded far too tragic to fit. 

Maybe their love was like Bella and Edwar-- No, she was most definitely a witch, not a vampire. 

It proved to be too hard to categorize their silly little relationship into a certain box. If she could just find a way to properly describe it. 

As seconds passed by, Amity could feel her soul slowly leaving her body, an unsolicited reaction to the impending doom of her undecided actions. As if it was waiting for the words to just drip out of her mouth uncontrollably. 

_ Now would be the perfect time. _

_ Any time now. _

Amity held her head down from the sky she was once looking at. She took a long, generous stare at Luz. Her face was illuminated perfectly by the moonlight. Her hands were resting limp at her sides. She was being uncharacteristically quiet.

_ It’s because she probably hates you.  _

Amity felt her heart sink again. Only the worst was running through her head now. This was wrong. What happened to denying the obvious truth? She could stall for eternity, but she would only have one chance. One chance to make things perfect. 

She had impending doom on the forefront of her mind now. Conflicting thoughts left and right about her reaction. If she didn’t hate her now, imagine what would happen if she did that. 

_ But what if she likes you back? _

**_Are you serious? How could that happen, do you see the way she’s acting now?_ **

_ But it’s now or never… _

_ … _

_ Fuck it.  _

  
  


Amity turned back to look at Luz generously and longingly as she watched the glowing moon illuminate her face perfectly, listening to the calming sound of the leaves rustling around her to ground herself. 

Amity moved herself closer,making that 4.5 inch gap into a 2.5 inch gap. Luz smiled back at her, encouraging her to come closer. 

Luz moved her hand over slightly, brushing over her hand as if it would break with any more force than a gentle tap. Their fingers inched closer together, gently intertwining as they gazed into each other’s eyes once again. 

“Hey, Luz… Can I- Give you something?” Amity’s face twisted into a pained expression. Her voice shook and her breaths remained heavy. Luz continued to smile warmly at her. Their hands still intertwined, their eyes still connected. 

“Of course, Amity.” 

She pulled a ragged note out of her pocket. It’s front and pack filled with scribbles of thoughts, emotions, and feelings. (And even a little bit of poetry if she was being honest) 

Luz read it thoughtfully, taking every detail right off the page and processing it the best she could. Her bright, starry smile remained present as she looked, her hands gripped the paper more forcefully as she got to the end. 

Amity was too afraid to look. 

She was met with a tight embrace, and as she pulled back, her hands were met with the same warm and tender hold. It was comforting. It was sweet. It was everything that you read in a fantasy. It was love where it should be. 

“I like you too Amity!” She practically called out to the sky, looking back at her blushing face. 

“Thank you.” Amity’s voice was quieter than a whisper, but it didn’t need to be much louder than that. 

She moved her head in, touching their foreheads together while remaining in a tight hold. They both fell back into the grass, smiles ever present on both their faces. They would talk about the details later. But right now, all they wanted to do was lay under the stellar night, and think about nothing but the warmth of another in a cool breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was posted and written really early in the morning because that’s when I like to go on my story writing sprees, so I apologize I’d there were any bad errors lol. Anyways, if you enjoyed reading feel free to leave a comment, I always love reading them. :)


End file.
